Gamble
by obasan45
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi. Pairing: Reishin/Kijin, Reishin/Kocho Summary : Shoka and Kijin find themselves in the strange situation of being involved in the growing friendship between Reishin and Kocho. Time-fit: Not long before Reishin adopted Koyu.


**Title : Gamble**

**Disclaimer :** **I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Family**

**Warnings : ****Yaoi**

**Pairing :** **Reishin/Kijin, Reishin/Kocho**

**Summary : Shoka and Kijin find themselves in the strange situation of being involved in the growing friendship between Reishin and Kocho.**

**Time-fit: Not long before Reishin adopted Koyu.**

* * *

It started four weeks ago. He came once a week, and stayed for exactly three hours each time; the same room, a light dinner, and an endless supply of the best tea. He asked for no other services.

She sat, just two feet from the man, waiting. When he set his cup down, she replenished the tea. He acknowledged her service with a slight nod, making no eye contact. He made no conversation. She wondered what his voice sounded like. Probably beautiful, like the man himself. Everything about him was in superlatives. His carriage was regal. His hands were so beautiful that she would have been embarrassed about her own if she thought he noticed them at all.

She allowed herself a small smile, knowing that he wouldn't notice. Tea. She had not ever come across a man who drank only tea at Koga House. She was assigned to serve him on his first visit, and as he had made no complaint, the arrangement continued. It was not in her position to be curious, but she couldn't help wondering about him, a gay man at Koga House. She was almost certain that he was gay. There was something about the way he held those delicately arched brows and heavily hooded eyelids that was so gay.

Without warning the hooded lids lifted, and she was staring into hazel eyes.

She started, and spilled tea on his sleeve. Her heart sank. She will be demoted. Four years of hard work down the drain. She struggled to control her expression.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Reishin took the teapot from her trembling hands and set it on the table.  
"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"What's your name?"

"Kocho, sir."

"So, Kocho of the startling green eyes, clairvoyant eyes people would say, what do you see?"

Kocho hesitated. She wasn't clairvoyant, in spite of what was commonly believed about green eyes like hers. But she _had _been studying him, for a total of more than ten hours, over the past four weeks.  
"You are killing time."

_Why exactly three hours? An appointment! An appointment that he can't keep.  
_"There's someone you are not meeting."

Kocho saw a flicker of response in the hazel eyes, a sadness.  
"Someone you miss."

_Who? A lover?  
__No. He doesn't have that hungry look. Not a lover.  
__In fact, he looks well-loved – he has a lover.  
_Kocho hazarded a wild guess.  
"Someone your lover disapproves of."

_That's it! His eyes confirmed it.  
__This person is obviously dear to him.  
_"A family member."

_He's not meeting the family member, and yet he is killing time. Yes, of course!  
_"And . . . your lover is under the impression that you are with that family member right now."

Reishin laughed softly, eyebrows arching.  
"Excellent. You have great observational and analytical abilities. Now tell me, Kocho of the non-clairvoyant eyes, how did I end up having to be both at this meeting, and not at this meeting, all at the same time?"

Kocho surprised herself by laughing.  
"That's too complicated for me to deduce, sir."

"Well, I guess you deserve an answer. It's because I talk too much."  
Reishin smiled at the temporary loss of Kocho's schooled expression.

"My lover is upset that I tell everything, without reservation, to my elder brother. He has told me in no uncertain terms to stop that. I tried, but the old habit is hard to break. So, the only way to stop talking is to not meet up with my brother at all. I've cancelled my weekly meetings with my brother."

Reishin sighed.  
"But, if I were to tell my lover that, he would blow up. And there you have it. I hide."

Kocho thought for a bit.  
"Can I make a suggestion, sir?"

Keeping his hazel eyes hooded, Reishin nodded slowly.

"Let slip to your brother that you hide here."

Reishin's brows rose.

"They both love you very much, obviously. I'm certain your brother will approach your lover to thrash things out. Things will work themselves out, sir."

"Is that a clairvoyant prediction, by any chance? I detest taking risks. No? Ah well, for some strange reason I'm beginning to think you might be right."

"I have a strong hunch it will work out."  
Kocho paused.  
"And when it does, I want a challenge, sir."

"Indeed! What challenge?"

* * *

Both equally winded, they glared at each other. Shoka had the incidental advantage of looking more presentable than his opponent. He had come in his Black Wolf working outfit, designed for fighting. Kijin, however, was in his single-layer wrap-around home robe when Shoka landed in his bedroom. As such, after an intense face-off, Shoka only looked disheveled, compared to Kijin's indecency.

Catching his breath, Kijin grunted.  
"What the hell? Why did you attack me? Why are you not with Reishin?"

Shoka found it hard to ignore his opponent's exposed state. He kept his eyes steadfastly averted.  
"Master Kijin, your robe."

Kijin glanced down, flushed, and hastily adjusted his robe.  
_This is NOT a good start! Curse him!_

Shoka had earlier racked his brain trying to think of the first thing to say to broach the topic he came to discuss. He laughed silently.  
_It looks like the gods have provided the opening for me!_

The Black Wolf adopted a lazy drawl.  
"Your reputation precedes you, Master Kijin. You are everything Reishin had enthused about . . . and more."

Seeing Kijin struggling to find something to say, Shoka chuckled.  
"Please, can we sit down and talk about Reishin's inability to keep his mouth shut?"

They sipped their chrysanthemum tea, silently sizing the other up over the rim of the teacup. This was the first time Shoka was looking at his brother's lover's naked face. Apparently Kijin didn't see any point putting on his mask anymore, after having spent the last twenty minutes in Shoka's presence without it.  
_Reishin's beauty can't even come anywhere near his. Why hide such beauty?_

Shoka suddenly came to a realization.  
_Ah, yes, I absolutely HAVE to tell him about this!_

"There is at least one thing that Reishin didn't tell me – the reason for your mask."

Shoka watched as Kijin absorbed the information.  
"Master Kijin, I know that, at twenty-two, Reishin shouldn't be letting-slip inappropriate information in his conversations. But that's just the way he is. When it comes to things that truly matter, however, it seems Reishin _is _able to filter what he says. I am supposing, of course, that the reason for your spending the best part of your day in the discomfort of a wooden mask must be very personal, and painful."

Kijin spoke very slowly and deliberately.  
"So . . . you are saying, Lord Shoka, that since Reishin is able to keep the secret of the mask, I shouldn't mind that you know my exact measurements?"

The silence dragged on for three seconds. Then they both burst out laughing.

"I know BOTH sets of measurements."  
Shoka deadpanned.

Kijin groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
"How does that even _happen_?"

Being deliberately obtuse, Shoka asked,  
"If you mean the differential between the two sets of measurements, Master Kijin, surely you are the best person to know how that happened?"

Kijin glared daggers at the crescent-eyed Shoka through the spaces between his fingers.

Unfazed, Shoka continued.  
"I'm curious, why does Reishin take measurements?"

All Shoka got from Kijin was a growl.

"Ah, so you won't tell. That's alright, Reishin will supply me the answer by and by."

"Don't you Hong brothers have anything better to talk about? Other than my vital regions!"

"I've always had an interest in regional topography, Master Kijin."  
Shoka chuckled. He took pity on Kijin.  
"We don't actually have a planned conversation on that, honest. It's just that Reishin mostly talks about you, and you know the way he is, how his mind jumps around, so sometimes these little . . . statistics pop up."

"Statistics?"  
Kijin groaned.  
"What other statistics have popped up?"

"Hmm, let's see . . . the number five . . ."

"Oh my god! Reiiii-shiiiin! I'm going to kill him!"

". . . and then there's . . ."

"STOP! STOP! I don't want to hear anymore!"

* * *

"_Topics of conversation: mathematical measurements, regional topography, statistics."  
_Reishin was dumbfounded. He couldn't imagine how such academic discussions related to the issue of his inability to keep his mouth shut. He shrugged, and continued reading.

Reishin looked up from the spy report.  
"They are joking and laughing. Your hunch turned out right afterall. Thank you."

Kocho beamed.  
"I'm so happy for all three of you. Now, sir, my payment."

Reishin's cheeks turned pink.  
"It's not that I'm going back on my word, Kocho, but why do you want to do this?"

"Professional pride. It's the ultimate achievement, arousing a gay man. Don't you agree, sir?"

Not able to argue with that logic, Reishin reiterated his conditions.  
"Ten minutes, that's all you get. And, remember, even if you succeed, you promised not to take it further. I'm in a committed relationship."

"I promise."  
Kocho took out a ten-minute incense-stick, stuck it in its jade holder, and lighted it.

The last ashes fell on the table. Kocho gave Reishin's lips a chaste kiss, smiled ruefully, and moved to get off the bed. Reishin caught her hand.

"I'm sorry, Kocho."

She shook her head, smiling. She raised her brows at Reishin's hand still grasping hers.

"This is not about professional pride, is it? Why did you want to do this?"

Kocho averted her face.  
"My 'bidding' is scheduled for next week. I wanted to experience something with someone I like before that."

"But you're sixteen. The norm is fourteen."

"I managed to delay it. The exceptionally beautiful ones usually have more leeway."  
She smiled at him lop-sidedly.  
"You, sir, wouldn't know the difference, I suppose."

"I can tell you are very beautiful. I just don't have a sexual response to it."

She laughed.  
"Thank you. It's a very strange compliment, but I will treasure it."

"Why do you like me?"

"You offered me a seat, sir. I've never sat down to serve a guest at a meal. And neither has any of the girls. And you acknowledge every pouring of tea, every serving of a dish, every clearing away of a plate. No guest has ever done that."

Reishin was silent. He finally let go of her hand.  
"I can probably pleasure you. I still have one hour before I need to leave. Would you like me to try? Does that count as experiencing something with someone you like?"

The one-hour incense-stick burnt down to its jade holder.

Reishin watched in silence as Kocho secured his belt.  
"I don't understand. Why don't you want me to buy you out?"

"I will make this my career, sir. Just watch me, I'll own Koga House before thirty!"  
Kocho smiled at him.  
"Will I see you again? Will you bid for me next week?"

Reishin sucked in his breath sharply.  
"I understand you want your first time to be meaningful. But you know I can't get it up with you. And even supposing I could, I wouldn't do it, that would be unfaithful to my lover. So, either way, it can never be me."

He paused, looking at the young face looking up at him.  
"Kocho, if, for whatever reason, you should need my help, ask. My name is Reishin, of the Hong clan."

"Hong Reishin? _You're _the eccentric, unfeeling, untouchable Hong Reishin?"  
Kocho placed her hands on his chest.  
"Why do you hide all the good stuff?"

Reishin took Kocho's hands off his chest and kissed them lightly.  
"Goodbye, Kocho of the startling green eyes."

* * *

"Go take a bath, Dumpling, I'll send Lord Shoka off."

Shoka watched Kijin as the latter watched Reishin leave the room. Kijin made no move to send him off. Shoka waited for Kijin to speak.

"Lord Shoka, tell me what you think."

"I think you are taking too big a risk. I think you are insane. I think you have no idea where to purchase such a thing."

Kijin laughed.  
"You're right, I don't know where to get one, but I'm sure I can find out before next week. Insane? Maybe. But you can't deny it was what Reishin wanted, even if he didn't know it himself until I suggested it. You saw his expression, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. He was pleased that he can give Kocho what she wants without compromising his fidelity to you. But like I said, Master Kijin, there is the risk."

"What risk?"

Shoka weighed his words before replying.  
"For some reason, Reishin is very taken with this girl. At the moment he feels no guilt because his interest is non-sexual. What I'm concerned about, Master Kijin, is that, perhaps, his body is just lagging behind his heart. His body might awaken a little later; his interest might be latently sexual."

Shoka paused.  
"And your suggestion of using a strap-on hardly helps. In all but the smallest detail, Reishin WILL be going through the act of having sex with this girl. And she loves him. And it will be her first time. The emotion, _her_ emotion, might trigger a physical response in him. And if that happens, Master Kijin, you will definitely lose Reishin."

"Why 'definitely', Lord Shoka?"

"You know, don't you, that you are no match for her? Reishin, for all his intelligence and sarcastic manner, is surprisingly innocent. He didn't understand why Kocho turned down his offer to buy her out. You do, don't you?"

Kijin said evenly.  
"Of course I do. If he "freed" her, she will never see him again. This way, her vulnerability will keep him coming back. I do not begrudge her this cunning. It only proofs how much she loves him. She's willing to stay and be a prostitute for the chance of seeing him again. It's a big gamble."

Shoka nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, she gambles intelligently. Like she did when she suggested to Reishin to let slip to me that he's hiding at Koga House. She has never met me, yet she could predict what I would do. And of course, she took yet another gamble. If she said nothing, she gets to see Reishin every week, but only as a dinner attendant, and nothing else. By solving Reishin's dilemma, she gains his trust and friendship, but risk not ever seeing him again. She's formidable."

"Not just formidable, Lord Shoka, she cares for him. I can't see how it can be to her advantage to smooth things over between Reishin's lover and brother. And when Reishin was too obtuse to see why she didn't want him to buy her out, she chose to keep him ignorant. She didn't do the guilt-trip thing on him. I respect her for that. She's a worthy opponent. I agree with you that I'm no match for her, but that's alright."

Nodding again in agreement, Shoka added.  
"Yes, she cares for him, and vice versa. I still can't quite get over the shock of what Reishin is going to attempt next week! I think I'm going to be having nightmares of Reishin with a strap-on!""

"The more so for me!"  
Kijin laughed.  
"If, like you say, Reishin's body is lagging behind his heart, then I will not hold him back when his body awakens. If not, then I will personally encourage him to visit Koga House occasionally."

"You _are _insane, but now I can see why Reishin loves you."  
Shoka smiled.  
"But my bet is on you, Master Kijin."

"Thank you for your vote!"  
Kijin laughed, and bowed elaborately.  
"Allow me to send you out, Lord Shoka."

* * *

Shoka studied his companion. Kijin was leaning against a tree, restful, but tensed. The entire walk up the hill had been in silence. There was nothing to say. It was pointless to speculate on the reason Kocho had asked to meet them.

It has been four days since the night Reishin bid for Kocho's "outing". He had stayed for most of the night, getting back to the Ko Manor just before dawn. Shoka had asked Kijin "how?", and Kijin had replied that Reishin had said nothing, but other than that, had appeared completely normal.

They both turned at the sound of approaching horse-hooves. Shoka watched the woman dismount. In her riding clothes, she looked very different, and a lot more beautiful than the heavily made-up courtesan he met four days ago. Shoka had gone along to safeguard Reishin and his mountain of gold. Reishin, who had been going to Koga House incognito, couldn't use any form of credit. And Reishin being Reishin, he _had _to play it safe!

Kijin was impressed. He had wondered endlessly what kind of woman would interest Reishin. Reishin had always been impatient with and mildly disdainful of women. The only woman Reishin could stand having around himself was Aunt Chen, a servant from his childhood, and now a servant at Ko Manor. This girl, Kocho, was no simpering woman. She held her head high, and her gaze was direct and courageous.

And so was her approach. She held out a cloth-wrapped package towards Kijin.  
"I've come to return this, Lord Kijin."

Looking at the shape of the object, Kijin had no doubt what it was. He went cold, and his stomach knotted.  
_Return this? That means Reishin has no more need for it.  
__So, what Lord Shoka was worried about had taken place.  
_Kijin couldn't find his voice.  
_Lord Shoka, say something!_

"Miss Kocho, what use can Master Kijin have for that thing? Keep it as a momento."

"A momento?"  
She laughed.  
"Yes, why not, that would be nice."

Kocho glanced at the silent and frozen Kijin, and said pointedly to Shoka.  
"Lord Shoka, I think once is quite enough. Reishin was a good sport, but he was awkward and clumsy, and almost expired from the humiliation. I could not possibly ask him to go through that again."  
She chuckled.  
"I hope it hasn't scarred him for life!"

Kocho could have sworn she actually HEARD the tension leaving the two men. Smiling, she turned to face Kijin.  
"You are an incredible man, Lord Kijin. Why did you take such a gamble?"

"It was no gamble, Miss Kocho. I didn't hope to win anything."

"Yes, I couldn't see that there was anything for you to gain from this. Can you tell me why you did it, Lord Kijin?"

Kijin's deep voice was very gentle.  
"I'm not so different from you, Miss Kocho. I shamelessly used my vulnerability, which I will not be elaborating on, to engage Reishin. I count every year that passes with gratitude. The flip side of that is that I'm always prepared to let him go, if and when he falls in love with someone else."

Kocho was not one who cried easily. She was surprised by the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She absently lifted a corner of the cloth to wipe her tears, causing the contents to fall from the unraveling cloth.

Shoka's automatic response was to catch the falling object. Then he grimaced comically, and released it in a hurry. It continued its fall and landed on the grass. All three of them stared at it. Then they burst out laughing.

Shoka was the first to speak.  
"Miss Kocho, I am dying of curiousity to know how Reishin presents himself to you. It surely can't be the Reishin that Master Kijin and I know."

"What do you mean, Lord Shoka?"

Kijin explained.  
"What he's trying to say is that we can't imagine any woman falling for Reishin."

Kocho's green eyes opened wide.  
"Why ever not? He's a very attractive man!"

Shoka intoned.  
"He pouts."

Kijin continued.  
"He stomps his foot in the prettiest fashion."

"His side-long glares can rival any woman's."

"He flirts with his fan."

"He . . ."

"He doesn't do ANY of those things!"  
Kocho laughed in sudden understanding.  
"I see what you mean by 'present himself' now, Lord Shoka."

"I'm not saying that the Reishin you know is any less real than the one we know. We all show different aspects of ourselves to different people, I guess. It's fascinating that you bring out a side of Reishin that I've never seen. And I've known him from birth."

Kijin chuckled.  
"Lord Shoka, wouldn't it be interesting to see Reishin juggle his two personas? Oooh, I can't wait!"

"Can't wait? What evil thing have you done, Master Kijin?"

Kijin answered by speaking to Kocho instead.  
"Miss Kocho, it's such a beautiful day, and it's your day-off. I took the liberty of doctoring the note you sent to me, and re-sent it to Reishin. He should be arriving here any time soon."

As if on cue, they heard a horse approaching.

Reishin almost fell off the horse. In fact, he did. Kijin caught him and steadied him.

"So, my little Dumpling, I heard you are quite the man when you are with Miss Kocho. No pouting, no foot-stomping, no flirting with your fan."

"Whaaa . . ."  
Reishin blushed, glancing at Kocho, then at Shoka.

"Stop teasing him, Master Kijin. It's not nice in front of his girlfriend."

"Brother Shoka, you . . ."

"Oh, look, he packed a mat and a picnic basket! How sweet!"

"Kijin! Stop it!"

Reishin started to stomp his foot, and then froze with his foot in mid-air. Kijin took the opportunity to pinch his butt. Reishin yelped and jumped away, stumbling against Shoka.

"Alright, that's enough, Master Kijin. Stop tormenting my little brother. Let's leave them alone."  
Shoka nodded at Kocho.  
"Have a nice day-off, Miss Kocho."

Kocho sipped her tea, watching Reishin set out the snacks. He hadn't said a word since his brother and lover left. The blush was only just subsiding from his cheeks.

"Reishin."

He looked up in surprise.  
"Did you just say 'Reishin'? I had just about given up trying to make you drop the 'Lord'! What made you change your mind?"

Kocho waved in the direction of the departed two.  
"They did."

Reishin's brows rose.  
"They asked you to call me by name? Really?"

"No, of course not. They make me feel almost like family. They are wonderful people."

Reishin smiled.  
"Yes, they are. What were they doing here?"

"Ah . . . it's a long story! And really not important."

Reishin looked at her quizzically. Then he let it go.  
"Fine, I won't ask anymore. Come here."

He held his arms open, and Kocho snuggled into his embrace. He leaned in, but was stopped by Kocho's hand.

"What?"

"I don't want us to make out anymore."

"Oh god, did I really perform that badly four nights ago? I'm sorry, I couldn't feel what I was doing. I promise I'll get better, with practice."  
Reishin's brows furrowed in embarrassment.

Kocho laughed.  
"As a matter of fact, you were awful. But that's not the reason. You should know that. That first time, when you pleasured me, it was beautiful. And you are a great kisser."

"But ?"

"But, my sweet Reishin, the reality of my situation hit home two days ago. A girl my age developed the first signs of gonorrhea. I can't bring disease to you, or to that wonderful man that is your lover."

"Kocho . . ."

"It's alright. Your friendship and company is what is most important. Hold me?"

Kocho loved how it felt to be held by Reishin. And the warmth of being accepted by the two most important people in his life can't even be described. She had taken a big gamble, and all things considered, it didn't turn out too badly.

**[The End]**

**

* * *

**

Notes:

**(1) I started this story from the perspective of the relationship between Shoka and Kijin, the two most important people in Reishin's life (Koyu's not adopted yet). Kocho was meant to be just a plot device. Then the story sort of took off on its own, and Kocho grew!**

**(2) In the anime, the reason for Shoka's good opinion of Kocho was never given. But it must have been SOME good opinion! He entrusted the young Shurei to Kocho, as a surrogate mother, after his wife died. I was thinking about the history, if any, of Shoka and Kocho, and somehow that also affected how I wrote this story.**

**(3) Kijin's "vulnerability", which he said he used to engage Reishin, actually consists of two aspects. One is told in the story of their first meeting when they were hostel mates, in **_**KI-JIN: Part I. **_**The second aspect of his vulnerability is told in **_**307.**_


End file.
